


One Last Wish

by Local_Hypno_Fruit



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Terminal Illnesses, Zombie Children, jellywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Local_Hypno_Fruit/pseuds/Local_Hypno_Fruit
Summary: While patching over Snowy's yellowed left eye, lowering infectivity and preventing them from scratching, Bean sighed. He could still see some purple-tinted dough, but it couldn't be helped. "So, kiddo, uh..." It was hard to talk, knowing that this kid- his kid- didn't understand what was happening to him. "Is there anything you'd like? More than anything else in the world?"
Kudos: 20
Collections: Angst Drabbles





	One Last Wish

**Author's Note:**

> One of many writings I've made over on my writing Tumblr @sour-heart-treats. I'll be posting ones that I am proud of here as time passes.

Observing the sickly snow child beneath him, Red Bean couldn't help but grimace as the child whined. "It's itchyyyy..." Snow Sugar whined again and again, and each time Red Bean could recognize the way their voice droned with more exhaustion. "Yes, I know, but... Don't scratch it, alright?" Bean hoped that he wouldn't end up having the child see what had become of them, but considering ice was so reflective, it was only a matter of time.

How the infection reached so far out into the tundra in the first place was a mystery to him, but one he didn't want to solve. All the sledder could do was care for the poor little infected, treat him with the utmost care and affection he could without getting infected himself. Never did Red Bean think that he'd have some... Terminally ill child on his hands, yet here he is, after escaping such a fate multiple times before... It just kept coming back, didn't it?

While patching over Snowy's yellowed left eye, lowering infectivity and preventing them from scratching, Bean sighed. He could still see some purple-tinted dough, but it couldn't be helped. "So, kiddo, uh..." It was hard to talk, knowing that this kid- his kid- didn't understand what was happening to him. "Is there anything you'd like? More than anything else in the world?"

Though it was preceded with a sound of discomfort- was it really hard for them to even think by this point?- Snowy forced a small smile at the thought of what they wished. More than anything in the world, "I w-want to go see the Aurora with Wolfie!" The request sparked a gaze of questioning from Bean. Sure, Werewolf was the one that helped this little one through the snowscape, but... He was still dangerous. "If that's what you want... Could I come with, then? The Aurora is very far, going there on foot isn't possible."

"Mhm! Yes, please!" The smile upon Snowy's face seemed just a bit more legitimate. Genuine. It prompted Red to give his own, as much as it strained his mind knowing this would be one of the last few times he'd see such a sweet face display such joy. "Alright, then. Me and that Wolf will sort something out for you then, got it?" The sledder isn't sure if Snowy is shaking from excitement, or the Jellywalker Syndrome getting into their system. "Thank y-you! Thaaaank you!" And again, there's an unsure thought of the snow child's words being expressive or slurred.

There's a heavy breath as Red Bean exits his igloo, peering out into the harsh weather. It'd be Hell to try to get to the Aurora, let alone see it im weather like this. There's a sinking feeling in Bean's chest, though it's startled out of him when he hears a bark right next to him.

"STARS-" Bean exclaims, whipping himself around with a few stumbled steps away. "Don't- Don't do that! You know how much that frightens me and my penguins!" Ahead of him, a grinning Werewolf laughed off the scare. "Your penguins have gotten used to it by now. You are the only one that hasn't." There was a snicker from Wolf, one that earned a glower from Red Bean, yet it was ignored for something of higher priority for him. "So... how's the kid?"

"Well..." Bean idly fixed his gloves and hood as he prepped himself to admit the inevitable. "They're going to become a Jellywalker, that we can't help, but..." There was a pause, one where the lycan swore beneath his breath. There's no helping them. Neither of them could. "Hey- We can at least give them their last wish, though. It's the least we could do."

"And that is?"

"They want to see the Aurora."

Wolf blinked, ears perking up for a moment, only to duck back down with the cold wind and snow that blew into them. "Isn't that Hell to get to? How are you-" Bean interjected, "-we." Though it was mildly irritating to be interrupted, it touched Werewolf's heart in that moment. "We..." Snowy wanted him to tag along... How sweet. "How are we going to get them there? You think your puny sled and penguins are gonna get us there?"

"My penguins may not be the strongest, but we do have something that can pull plenty more than my little penguins could." The lycan cocked a brow, one that brought the smallest smirk to Red. An unrefusable offer is what he'd hand over. "Ever heard of a sled dog?"

Though the growl that had been given in response somewhat shook Bean's body and wiped that smirk away, Wolf huffed and nodded. "Yes. If that's what I have to be for the child's final wish, then so be it. But you better not tell me to mush or some bullshit like that."

"You're lucky I work with penguins, or that could've been a problem." Bean shrugged, trying to rub off the shaken nature Werewolf always gave him. "I'll be heading back in to see Snowy. You check out the harnesses and try and get one to fit you, got it?"

"This is the only time I'll take orders from you, but I got it. Tell Snowy I..." A pause, one Bean hadn't expected, but one he was more than patient to wait through. "...n-never mind. Just bring them out when you're ready."


End file.
